


相変わらず

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's not like Jinguji is ever going to change, anyway.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	相変わらず

**Author's Note:**

> What's this, another Jinguji and Reia fic? I, too, never change. Title is pronounced "aikawarazu" and mean something like "same as ever." Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)~

"Never change, Jinguji," Fu cackles, arm slung easily around Kishi's waist and he grins, unruffled, at Jinguji's scowl, "Stay classy as ever." Usually, in a situation like this, Reia thinks, Fu would be up in arms in an instant, going on about Jinguji being a homewrecker, and _how dare he touch Kishi-kun_ , and everything in between, but maybe it's because he's on the verge of turning sixteen, or maybe it's because sometimes, Jinguji is just too utterly ridiculous even for him to take seriously, but whatever the reason, this time, it seems, even the king of jumping to conclusions when it comes to Kishi can't help but laugh. 

"What??" Jinguji scoffs, crossing his arms and making his signature scrunched-up face of annoyance. "I just pointed out that I'm way better in bed than you! It's the truth!" 

His voice is about three times as loud as it needs to be (and an embarrassing two octaves higher), and by now, the people around them are beginning to look over at the conversation with some interest. Reia can see Genki sighing and rolling his eyes while Genta-kun's cheeks turn red at the mention of anything that happens "in bed" and he leans over to Kaito to whisper something, but Reia's attention is more focused on the way Kishi clings to Fu's side and and whimpers things into Fu's ear about how Jinguji is always talking to him about stuff like that, and how it was too confusing, and sometimes, Reia wonders how Kishi has managed to survive in the world for eighteen years, but he does have to admit that usually, when it comes to Kishi, Jinguji almost always brings it on himself. Jinguji gives Reia a look, wordlessly begging for help like he eventually always does, inevitably, but from where Reia is sitting perched on the corner of the makeup counter, he's much more poised to shrug and watch for now. He can't exactly argue for Jinguji here, anyway, and whether or not he does, he knows he'll be the one doing damage control later. Jinguji shoots him a scowl, to which Reia makes a kissy-face, to which Jinguji pouts-- this sort of unspoken communication is so normal between them, in rehearsals and when out with large groups and at times like these, and maybe it's a little funny, but somehow, Reia likes it, too. 

But for now, Reia sits back and lets Jinguji get what's coming to him as Kishi gives Fu more than enough material to make fun of Jinguji for the rest of the week. No matter how ridiculous he is, no matter how much he gets teased, it's not like Jinguji is ever going to change, anyway. 

…

"Just-- just keep being a self-centered asshole forever, Jinguji," Genki finally explodes in frustration, cheeks flushed flushed red and tears streaming down his cheeks despite how hard he's clearly tried to hold them back, "I don't care! Do whatever you want!" Despite the harsh anger of the words, however, Genki's body language shows anything but the strength as he trembles, his knees wobbling before giving out and sending him falling into a sitting position on the sofa behind him. The impact seems to take any of the endurance he had left, because he crumbles, curling in on himself, his face in his hands as audible sobs shake his body. Jinguji, for his part, stands stunned across from Genki, a look crossed between confusion, anger, and terror seemingly frozen on his features. 

"H-hey!!" he tries to bark in reply, but his voice cracks in a way that reveals just how much his anger has dissipated in the face of Genki's complete breakdown, in the wake of Genki's tears. He shoves his hands in his pockets, but even from where he stands, clustered with Kaito and Miyachika off to the side of the room, Reia can see that they're shaking. He's freaking out and he knows it, but at the end of the day, Reia thinks with a grimace, it's really his own fault. Jinguji knows better than to push Genki at times like this, times when he comes into rehearsal tearful on the tail ends of his parents criticisms and shaky with the ever-impending threat of failure. If he really has to go out of his way to try to show Genki the "right" way to do the details (because of course Jinguji's just _so good_ at them) at every opportunity, then he deserves the breakdown that he gets. 

After a few moments, Miyachika and Kaito clearly just want to get the hell out of the dressing room, where they clearly are not going to be able to finish the conversation that had been interrupted by Genki's wail of frustration, but when they motion to Reia to follow, he shakes his head and remains. He knows what's going to happen from here, and as much as Jinguji really deserves it sometimes, he's not going to leave his boyfriend hanging. It takes a bit longer than usual as Jinguji splutters over Genki, trying to convince him that Jinguji wasn't in the wrong the whole time, but when Genki only begins to cry harder, finally, Jinguji looks up at Reia, mouthing _help_.

They'd been here a dozen times before, and Reia doesn't hesitate before nodding and moving in. Jinguji hangs backs and watches as Reia moves in swiftly, sitting down beside Genki on the couch and putting an arm around him, petting his hair and murmuring soothing things into his ear. Eventually, Genki's tears start to slow, and Reia glances up to Jinguji to mouth back _you owe me one_. Jinguji owes him a lot more than "one," but even as he says it, Reia knows that that's not how things work. This isn't the last time Jinguji is going to make Genki cry, and it isn't the last time Reia is going to save his ass, but, Reia supposes, it's not exactly like he ever expected Jinguji to suddenly become amazing at interpersonal relations, anyway. 

… 

"Just keep using the same old line," Kaito quips with a playful grin, swatting away Jinguji's hands as Jinguji tries to put an arm around him, what Jinguji thinks is a sexy expression on his face, "Maybe one day it'll work for you." He side-steps Jinguji's second attempt to side-hug him, raising an eyebrow at the pout that forms on Jinguji's face in response. Jinguji's attempts to hit on kouhai are usually met with a wide range of responses, anything from excitement to anger, but despite the fact that Jinguji's gotten slapped his fair share of times (and has a boyfriend, anyway), it doesn't make him give up. Luckily for him, Kaito falls somewhere in between, and only laughs as Jinguji strikes a pose, not ready to give up yet. 

"Whatever," he says, running a hand through his hair in a way that he seems to have attempted to copy from an _an an_ shoot. "You know I'm sexy~" 

Kaito only laughs, crossing his arms across his chest as Jinguji attempts to strike another "sexy" pose and ends up looking more like he's attempting to learn a new style of interpretive lyrical dance. He makes eye contact with Reia, who's been standing behind Jinguji's back this whole time, leaning against the dressing room doorway with his arms crossed across his chest, watching with amusement, but Reia only shakes his head, too tickled to care that his boyfriend is hitting on one of his best friends or that Kaito is currently suffering what really should be Reia's problem to deal with. Kaito rolls his eyes in response before looking back to Jinguji, who's currently moving closer to try again, but this time, Kaito isn't having any of it. 

"Sorry, I can do better than you," he comments with a teasing smirk, raising his eyebrows at Jinguji and watching him splutter. "Besides, you have someone watching you." Jinguji makes a noise of confusion, and so Kaito nods over Jinguji's shoulder to where Reia is giggling quietly to himself at Jinguji's suffering. 

"Oi, you!" Jinguji yells, his pout only growing. "Why are you laughing?? You think I'm sexy, right?? Tell him that I'm sexy!!" 

The situation is utterly ridiculous, because of course Jinguji would ask his own boyfriend to testify to his sexiness while trying to hit on another guy, but by now, Reia is more than used to it. "Well, I dunno…" he teases, looking back at Jinguji thoughtfully. "I mean, there are a lot of other choices out there…" 

"I can't believe you've been looking at other guys!" Jinguji shouts back, his face almost cartoon-like in his childish annoyance. Reia think it's a little silly for him to be making accusations when he's the one who was hitting on another boy in the first place, but then again, such is life with with Jinguji. "Fine, whatever!" Jinguji continues, turning on his heel as dramatically as he can possibly manage. 

"Oops," Kaito says sheepishly to Reia once Jinguji's stomped off down the hall in a truly mature response to being teased, but Reia only shrugs. "He's always like this," he responds, "I'm used to it." Kaito looks at him as if to say _I think you're crazy_ , but Reia shrugs it off as he sets off down the hallway after Jinguji. It's always the same after all, so on the bright side, Reia's gotten pretty good at cheering Jinguji up at times like these, and honestly, he kind of likes always being the one to coax a smile onto Jinguji's pouty face, anyway.

… 

Reia's never been an insomniac, never been one to lay awake and fret or worry, but recently, laying in bed beside Jinguji on weekends or nights when they have rehearsal or a show together the next morning rather than school, he can't help but stop and think. Maybe it's the feeling of Jinguji's arm tight around his waist or the sound of Jinguji's breathing or the smell of Jinguji's soap, clean and familiar not only because he spends so much time attached to Jinguji but because it's how Reia himself smells most of the time now, too, but whatever it is, something keeps Reia awake for just a few minutes longer even after he feels Jinguji's body relax against him. 

It's not exactly that he worries or feels insecure-- Reia isn't one for pointless anxiety, isn't one to contemplate the glass as half-empty, but as what originally started as an agreement to go on a few fun dates and a little playful flirting here or there becomes more and more like a relationship, as the months he's spent with Jinguji build up into a year, more than a year, Reia can't help but wonder where this is going. It's not like, despite all his ridiculousness, Reia thinks that Jinguji is going to stop wanting him tomorrow, or anything like that, but times change and people change and right now, Reia is happy with the way things are, the way things are going. 

And it doesn't help that underneath it all, Jinguji has enough insecurities for the both of them, doesn't help that he feels the need to keep up a constant mask for what he's really thinking and feeling. He doesn't want to be judged, he doesn't want to be disliked, and while Reia can understand that fear objectively, it doesn't make it any less sad, any less scary to know that Jinguji is too afraid to show the rest of the world the face that, slowly but surely, he's been able to show Reia behind closed doors. Reia doesn't want to see him get trapped behind all the fakeness, doesn't want to see the real Jinguji fade away to be replaced by the "sexy idol Jinguji" who singes to loudly and dances too big and harasses Genki for fanservice and next-to ignores Reia (anyone who won't get him ahead, really) in magazine photoshoots and crosstalks. It's not that Reia's really that afraid, not like he feels like Jinguji is slipping away or anything as dramatic as that, but at times like these, it makes him appreciate being here, just the two of them, simple as that. 

And so, "Never change, Jinguji," he whispers into Jinguji's chest, quiet enough that Jinguji probably wouldn't have heard it even if he were awake, "because I love you just the way you are." And maybe that should be embarrassing, maybe that's far too honest, far too heavy for someone like Jinguji to handle, but, well, it's the truth, and in his heart of hearts, Reia knows it and he's not ashamed. And besides… no matter how stupid he gets, it really doesn't seem like Jinguji's going to try to shape up any time soon, anyway.


End file.
